Tetris
by Raayy
Summary: Se fosse tentar defini-lo, Matt diria que Near era um jogo, um jogo de tetris. Mas Tetris não tem fim. .MattxNear.Yaoi Shounen-ai.One-shot.
1. Interminável

_Tetris  
A Death Note FanFiction by Raayy_

Death Note não me pertence, nem o anime nem o mangá, não posso dizer o mesmo do caderno. -assovia-  
Essa FanFic foi feita de uma fã pra uma fã, mas como eu sou lindamente boazinha, eu posto aqui pra todos verem.  
Essa FanFic contém Yaoi. Levemente Yaoi. Não gosta? Pode sair, obrigada, volte no dia que eu conseguir escrever uma fic hétero.  
O casal é MattxNear. Achou estranho? A fã que fez e a fã que recebeu adoram.  
É One-Shot. Tenho vontade de continuar, mas não conte com a minha incapacidade para continuar fanfics.  
O nome foi difícil escolher então **sem críticas pesadas onegai shimasu **.-.'  
A Fic;

* * *

xXx

* * *

Ele era branco.

Era a única coisa concreta que Matt conseguia dizer sobre Near.

Ele era vazio, como o branco. E era tentador de corromper, como o branco.

Se fosse tentar defini-lo, Matt diria que Near era um jogo. Um jogo de tetris.

É muito fácil se complicar no Tetris, mesmo que você tente encaixar todas as peças, Fica faltando um quadrado. E quando você completa uma linha, ela some. E o jogo continua, recomeça.

A medida que você falava com o Near, você se confundia. "Ele é estranho", "Ele não é normal". Na verdade, ele só era complicado. E intrigante.

Um jogo que ainda não foi zerado. (Embora Matt achasse que fosse uma definição muito bonita pra ele)

Matt nunca deixava um jogo pela metade.

Por isso Matt jogava tetris insessantemente. Queria zerar.

Mas era inútil.

Tetris não tem fim.

Não se pode zerar um jogo que não tem fim.

Então ele se contentou em apenas chamar o Near de branco.

De "vazio".

_Pra descontar sua frustação._

Uma vez, no gramado, ele viu toda aquela brancura, deitada no verde.

Ele ficou apenas olhando, não soube por quanto tempo, a 5 passos dele.

Então Near percebendo alguém por perto, o olhou. E disse:

- Bom dia, Matt-san.

Foi quando toda aquela brancura dele não pareceu mais tão "vazia".

Pareceu mais... _letras de créditos finais de um video game._

* * *

xXx

* * *

**FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, CIEL!  
Por que você sabe que eu te amo sua coisa louca doida que vai fazer cosplay de Matt contra a minha vontade por que eu queria te ver de NEAR! Mas eu faço Near e a gente faz fanservice /ho.  
Uma Matt mais baixa que um Near, que lindo °-°  
Ainda bem que você gostou -mostrou pra ela antes de postar- XD Sabe como é, sou pobre, moro longe, tenho que fazer essas coisas pra dar presentes.  
E ainda peguei um dia que eu não tava inspirada e arrumei inspiração a força 8DDD  
EU FIZ ISSO POR QUE TE AMO PORRA! u-ú  
Então, engula a fanfic, engula o Matt e o Near, cague, grite "AGORA ME COME" que eu te como e agente é feliz.  
**  
Pessoas normais ignorem meu jeito de falar, onegai. De preferência, só leia a parte de baixo.

Gostou? Acha que pode melhorar? Achou ruim? Acha que estraguei o casal? Me ama? Me odeia? Quer gritar onde está o Mello na fanfic? Declarações de amor? -se mata- Reviiiiewwss onegaaai!

Pus "Tetris" por que é realmente o jeito que o Matt vê o Near. Inalcansável. (Pra ele um jogo que não zere é inalcansável XD eu o entendo, sou uma viciada em video game como ele)  
E Tetris não tem fim mesmo não. O criador de Tetris se viciou no próprio jogo antes de termina-lo. Aí por isso Tetris é um jogo "Incompleto", e fizeram ele de forma a ser "Interminável".  
Matt não sabe disso, por isso não sabe da parte do "Incompleto". 8D

"Letras de créditos finais de um video game." Eu quis dizer, que ele passou aquela impressão que o Matt tinha ao zerar um jogo. No jogo sempre tem os créditos finas, e na sua maioria, a tela é negra e as letras são brancas. Foi isso que eu quis dizer se não ficou claro XD

Tá, tá, chega né? Talvez um dia eu faço continuação, TAAAALVEZ, quem sabe, por que até eu achei meio mal parar sem esclarecer mais nada, achei muito curto.  
Sayonaraaaa, Minna-saaan! -pegou essa mania-


	2. Incompleto

_Tetris  
A Death Note Fanfiction by Raayy_

Avisos u.u

1- **Death Note não me pertence**, nem o anime nem o mangá, não posso dizer o mesmo do caderno. -assovia-

2- Essa Fanfic foi feita de uma fã pra uma fã, porém eu vou dedicar esse capítulo a outras pessoas também, que me incentivaram demais.

3- **Essa Fanfic contém Yaoi.** Levemente Yaoi. Não gosta? Pode sair, obrigada, volte no dia que eu conseguir escrever uma fic hétero.

4- **O casal é MattxNear.** Achou estranho? A fã que fez e a(s) fã(s) que recebeu adoram.

5- Este capítulo foi **betado pela Chibi Anne! **Arigatou goizamasu! T-T

* * *

xXx

* * *

Matt era um garoto estranho. E engraçado.

Não por suas piadas, mas por buscar, sempre, o _impossível_.

Isso era algo que Near tinha certeza sobre ele.

Já vira ele jogando Tetris, por horas.

Por que Tetris?

Por que um jogo... _Impossível_?

Ele não é impossível por não ter um fim concreto, ele é impossível por que é _incompleto_.

Não sei se Matt sabia, mas o autor do jogo jamais concluíra Tetris.

Ele era um jogo incompleto.

É por isso que não tinha fim.

Já percebi Matt me olhando por várias horas.

_Por que você sempre busca o impossível, Matt?_

Eu não sou impossível por ser diferente ou difícil.

É por que eu não sou completo.

Pareço um psicopata. As emoções que sinto são poucas. Sempre busco uma resposta pelo raciocínio; sou anti-social por opção.

Como esse Tetris que ele joga, sem inúmeros quadradinhos.

E toda vez que você tenta montar, pra se aproximar de mim, dá Game Over.

É por isso que achava Matt estranho mas, ao mesmo tempo, engraçado.

Por que coisas impossíveis te atraem?

_Você quer completar o incompleto, Matt?_

Estava deitado sobre a grama, olhando o céu azul. Era um dia bonito.

Eu percebi que ele estava me olhando.

Fiquei um tempo assim.

Não sei porque, mas acho que gostava do olhar dele sobre mim.

Era como se, por um momento, o desejo dele tão forte de me alcançar, pudesse me tocar.

Por um mero instante, mas que me tocava.

Eu estranhava isso.

Ser olhado... Tocado... Não eram coisas a que eu estava habituado.

Mas não queria dizer que eu não gostasse.

Resolvi, enfim, ajuda-lo, estendendo a mão pra ele.

Para ele poder me tocar, de verdade, não por um mero instante.

- Bom dia, Matt-san.

Chamei-o formalmente, porque não costumava falar com ele.

"San"... nem tinha reparado que o tinha chamado formalmente em _japonês_; Minha descendência.

E eu olhei pra ele.

Foi engraçado, porque eu não sabia definir que expressão tinha sua face, emoção ou espanto.

Eu fiquei esperando uma resposta que não veio. Mas eu sabia que aquilo fora um choque.

Era engraçado, tive até vontade de sorrir, mas se eu fizesse isso, ele pensaria que eu teria sido abduzido.

Sentei-me da maneira costumeira e voltei a olha-lo. Parece que, com meu movimento, ele tinha se dado conta que não fora uma ilusão ou coisa do gênero.

- B-bom dia... Near...

Ainda bem que ele não havia percebido o "san".

- O que você está fazendo aqui fora, Matt? - Perguntei enrolando uma mecha de cabelo no dedo. Não era comum vê-lo pelos arredores.

- O que VOCÊ está fazendo aqui?! - Ele me olhava como se não acreditasse no que via. De fato, eu _nunca_ saía. Dei de ombros.

- Touché.

Me levantei, me limpei da grama, e voltei a olhar o céu. Azul.

- Estava olhando o céu. Está sem nuvens, está mais azul hoje.

E bonito. Mas não estava afim de bancar o poeta.

- E você...?

- Estava proucurando meu Tetris.

Voltei a olhar Matt, mas não pude contar um sorriso no rosto.

Pequeno, sutil, quase inexistente.

Mas um sorriso.

E ele percebeu.

Foi como se ele tivesse encaixado mais uma peça nesse Tetris interminável.

* * *

xXx

* * *

Yooo people! o/

Yeah, como eu disse, eu queria fazer mais um capítulo de Tetris. Bem, é, eu consegui xD Graças ao apoio de pessoas :3

Agradeço a Janao q, por ela ter amado tanto Tetris que me incentivou a escrever a continuação XD; a Chibi Anne, por ter betado essa fic, e por também ter amado demais essa fic e ter me incentivado /o/ (Além de ter apontado o "san", que eu nunca repararia, se não fosse ela XD mais detalhes, leiam a primeira review que ela me mandou); a Hiei-and-Shino, por também te amado tanto essa fic (XD repetitivo...) me incentivando e ter escrito uma fic de presente pra mim, por causa justamente dessa fic. Essa fic é seu "presente de volta", heh!

E não esquecendo, essa fic é originalmente um presente de aniversário para a Ciel (Não tem ela no ff ponto net). Espero que goste desse capítulo também!


End file.
